Fluff
Fluff is Ella's beloved kitten from the Holly Webb book Lost in the Snow and its sequel Lost in the Storm. Lost in the Snow Fluff was born in a barn at Rosebridge Farm to her mother, Rosie, and with her brothers and sisters, but she is so tiny, Sara, Rosie's 13-year-old owner, thinks he might not make it, and turns sad. She tells her mother, Mrs Moffat, and her older brother, Ben, about her and falls in love with her, though she isn't supposed so. The next day, Ella, a seven-year-old girl, comes to Rosebridge Farm, sees Fluff and falls in love with her. She pleads her mother to let her have her, but she calls Fluff a grubby little kitten and firmly refuses to let Ella have her. Heartbroken, Ella puts her down and wishes she could take her home with her. A little while later, Nathan, a grumpy and selfish boy, and his mother come to the farm and his mother decides to adopt Fluff to teach Nathan a sense of responsibility, because he got into trouble at school, though Nathan doesn't want to as he is not keen on cats. Nathan finally asks Mrs Moffat nicely to let him hold Fluff, and when she and his mother depart, he picks Fluff up by the scruff of her neck and sneers at her. To save herself, Fluff bites Nathan's finger and runs away. Finding her way back to Ella, she bumps into many antagonists: a big grumpy cat on the wall, Fergus the vicious dashuand, a huge fox and horrible rats in a rubbish bin when she tried to get a treat because she was starving. When Ella's dad finally finds him, he sends Ella down to the car for her as a surprise, and Ella is amazed when she finds Fluff in a box, and brings her into the house. Mum apologises to Fluff and says she is beautiful, and Ella watches Fluff snuggle up in her new basket. Lost in the Storm Ella's mum feeds Fluff tuna-flavored cat treats and Fluff curls up in her basket. When Ella comes home, she fixes a new collar round Fluff's neck. She is worried about losing Fluff again (that was why she won't let her outside), but Mum explains that Fluff is now old enough to go outside, and that she'll find her way home. After admiring a fish in Mrs. Jones' pond, she runs home as fast as she can as soon as Ella comes home from school. When Fluff goes out into the garden to explore after Ella goes off to school, she decides to catch a pigeon for Ella. She tries to catch its head, but she has only caught a few feathers. Cold and tired, Fluff finds an old shed and stalks straight to it and finds a sandwich and eats it. Then she finds a tiny white kitten walking stiffly in, and sniffs it to see if it is moving. Thinking it is hungry too, Fluff offers it some of her sandwich, and put it to sleep. When Ella's family go out to search for Fluff, Ella finds her and scolds her for running off. Fluff persuades Ella to follow her to the old shed to show her the white kitten. Ella admires it and isn't sure if it is breathing. When Ella and Fluff crawl out of the shed with the kitten, Dad angrily tells Ella off for going into the old shed, but when Ella shows him the kitten, he softens and decides to take it to the vet. At the vet, she examines the kitten. Ella wants to help the kitten by taking it home. Her parents start to look unsure, but when Ella is horrified, they agree and Ella gives Dad a big hug. When they take the kitten home, Ella watches Fluff and the kitten snuggle up together in Fluff's basket. Category:Kittens Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Animal Stories characters Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Animals who are abandoned Category:Animals in need Category:Hopeful characters